vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft
Warcraft is a franchise of video games, novels, and other media originally created by Blizzard Entertainment. The series is made up of five core games: Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, World of Warcraft, and Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. The first three of these core games are in the real-time strategy genre, where opposing players command virtual armies in battle against each other or a computer-controlled enemy. The fourth and best selling title of the franchise is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG), where players control their own character and interact with each other in a virtual world. The most recent title is Hearthstone, a digital collectible card game. All games in the series have been set in and around the world of Azeroth, a high fantasy setting. Initially, the start of the series focused on the human nations which make up the Eastern Kingdoms, and the Orcish Horde which arrived in Azeroth via a dark portal, beginning the great wars. The Orcs arrived from another world, referred to as Draenor or Outland, a world which will be shattered into pieces by demonic magics during the events of Warcraft II. Later on in the series the world of Azeroth was expanded, revealing the new continents of Kalimdor, Northrend and Pandaria, allowing the introduction of the Night Elves, Tauren and other major races into the universe. The world of Azeroth also contains the traditional fantasy setting races of elves, dwarves, gnomes, orcs, and trolls Power of the verse Pretty strong no doubt. Warcraft is stronger than the HST and is around the level of the Nasuverse. In terms of mortal strength, the universe is at a high-medieval stage; the races of Azeroth can produce in abundance well-crafted plate armor and weapons of steel or even stronger materials. They also possess a form of steampunk technology, being able to craft working steam-powered tanks and aircraft, and even robots powered by traditional fuels. They have steamships and both steam-powered and balloon-type airships. Some technology, such as that used in gnomish army knives and other gnome and goblin technology, seems to defy logic. Magic is very much a part of Warcraft. Wizards, druids, warlocks, and other magic-users are commonplace, and many weapons and armor often are enchanted. Fantasy creatures are also common, and the likes of gryphons, hippogryphs, and large variations of serpents, spiders, scorpions, crabs, birds, and other "giant" creatures are often tamed. Elementals, treants, dragons, undead, demons, dinosaurs, and giants of multiple types may also be found walking Azeroth's soil, among other creatures. The universe does contain an infinite number of demons, which reside within a plane of existence called the Twisting Nether. This means that unless they are limited, it would take a being with high-level reality warping capabilities to defeat the Warcraft universe. However, the physical capabilities of the inhabitants remain more or less realistic and mostly not superhuman relative to size. Other than this, Warcraft's greatest powers lie in the strength of it's named heroes and villains. Unfortunately, many of the most powerful characters are vague and lack feats. Deathwing Category:Verse